In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,773, 5,943,656, 6,035,285, 6,052,671 and 6,088,688, a computerized resource accounting method and system and an electronic bill presenting method and bill consolidating method were described. These methods and systems provide a management tool which permits a business owner having multiple sites to track and effectively manage resource use, and energy consumption in a particularly cost effective fashion. The patents noted above are incorporated by reference herein.
As discussed in the earlier patents, utility resources include, for example, electricity, gas (natural or petroleum based), water, sewer service and other types of services that may be provided by both private parties, municipalities and other governmental units. One type of consumer of utility services is the business owner who has a number of different geographically separated sites. Such customers or consumers typically purchase their resources from multiple unrelated resource providers. Those who have purchasing, decision making, and/or payment authority for these types of businesses typically face a burdensome task of tracking and maintaining resource consumption and use information. In addition to the problems encountered with tracking resource consumption for a variety of different business units in widely dispersed geographical areas, other problems present themselves in view of the new business environment presented by the deregulated energy markets. In view of the wide range of deregulated energy options now available, the task confronting decision makers can become even more onerous.
In the present deregulated energy market, many utility consultants now provide advice to various businesses regarding the proper selection of appropriate utility rates and other energy resources, that may be available for that business. In this regard, it should be appreciated that utility resources such as electricity, gas, water and other similar services are provided at various rates based upon such factors as the size of the business; the location of the business; and the rate of consumption. These factors may, of course, vary from location to location. Further, these factors, which are often characterized in utility rate schedules, and the like, are often difficult to understand or appreciate for those individuals who do not routinely operate in that industry segment. Still further, these rate schedules are often in a state of constant revision. Consequently, business managers do not explore the possible applicable utility rate schedules that are available and potentially applicable. In this deregulated utilities market, various consultants have developed businesses to provide advice regarding the proper utility rate selections.
In the deregulated environment where assorted consultants seek to provide advice to businesses regarding the proper selection of utility options, it will be seen that a business with widely geographically separated business units may be faced with meeting, and contracting with, multiple consultants in remote jurisdictions in order to achieve the best 11 utility cost savings for their business. This, of course, provides a new level of complexity and challenge for a business of this type, both in terms of the time commitment necessary to review the utility information provided by the consultant, and further to maintain contracts, and other relationships with the consultants over potentially long periods of time. Yet further, many businesses seek to avoid contractual relationships with consultants, and wish to be able to contract freely with respect to selecting new utility rates as business conditions change.
In addition to the foregoing difficulties encountered by businesses having remotely scattered operating units, utility rate consultants wish to be fairly compensated for the information provided and cost savings realized by the consumers. Yet further, they also wish to broaden the available customers to which they have access. As can be seen, the problems faced by a customer or consumer having multiple business sites are particularly troublesome in view of the nature of deregulated energy markets, multiple conflicting utility rate information, and assorted consultants who may have information which provides advantageous business opportunities, and attractive cost savings.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with improving the management tools available for assisting customers and other consumers in tracking and verifying bill accuracy, and for making utility resource and other purchasing decisions in an informed fashion.